


Nerd

by shinosnipslip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i thrive on this shit sometimes, yea it's kinda short but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinosnipslip/pseuds/shinosnipslip
Summary: Shino and Hitoshi have the day to themselves, and Hitoshi worries that Shino's working himself too hard because of the Academy. Hitoshi somehow manages to distract him.





	Nerd

The silence was deafening, like a low-lying rumble at the back of his mind. Shino was sitting there, of course, so it wasn’t all bad. It was just the silence. The  _drip-drip-drip_  from the faucet wasn’t enough, the low hum of energy throughout the house wasn’t enough. While the smell of coffee normally was, Hitoshi needed to know that Shino was actually awake and not just sleeping with his eyes open.

Shino’s nose was buried in paperwork from the Academy, his eyes carrying bags under them, hair in a knotted mess atop his head, several strands falling down loosely around his face, shaping it perfectly. His lips were set at an automatic pout, exhaustion taking its toll on his attitude.

“How many more papers do you have to grade…?” Hitoshi’s voice was low and gravelly, as he had just woken up. At first glance, Hitoshi assumed Shino hadn’t moved all night, however he decided against it, spotting the freshly brewed pot of coffee.

“Creamer’s in the fridge…” Shino’s voice rumbled. His pen scratched away at the assignments and tests. The ones he had finished marking were neatly stacked and threatening to fall off the side of the table. In his current state, if they fell, Shino would probably have a meltdown.

“Put the pen down for… like… maybe a few minutes…” Hitoshi pushed the pot back into its place, leaving the cup on the counter. His feet felt as if they were moving in cold molasses on the way back to where Shino sat.

“Why…? I’m busy, you know this, Tosh…” Shino was hugely distracted. His left hand tangled itself into his brown locks, causing more strands to fall out of the knot.

“You’ve been going at that for two nights now…” Hitoshi let out a deep sigh, sitting across from him. Letting out a deep yawn, he crossed his arms and rested his chin on them. “I keep waking up to a cold spot in bed…”

“Maybe you should cuddle with pillows…” Shino’s no-nonsense tone seemed like it wouldn’t let up anytime soon.  _How long and difficult does he make these tests? Or are the answers just that bad?_ Hitoshi tried to glance at the page, but the little letters danced about, not allowing Hitoshi a chance to read them. He gave up trying to understand this gibberish before the words on it gave him a headache that would last the day.

“I’d rather wake up next to my husband rather than a pillow with one of his old hoodies on it.“ Hitoshi released one of his pouts. Usually it was enough to get Shino to put down whatever he was doing and pay attention, but he was being…  _Oh. No… He’s biting his lip…_ “You do realise I’m not blind, right?”

“Well…” Shino began to argue, finally placing his pen down. 

“Shut it…” Hitoshi grinned, knowing  _exactly_  what Shino was going to say. “If I am, you are too…” He let out a soft chuckle.Hitoshi stood and walked over to his husband, only to sit back down in his lap. He draped his arms around Shino’s neck, hugging him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of it. He could just barely feel Shino’s arms tighten, his left leg raised to balance his short husband perfectly in his arms.

“Nerd…” Shino’s voice was soft, barely audible. Like a melody one had to strain to listen to, a small tune in the back of one’s head. Gentle raindrops. Hitoshi dared a glance up at Shino’s lips, noticing the slight curve to them.

“Yeah, but I’m  _your_ nerd,” He pressed his own lips against Shino’s. “You nerd…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
